Qeshqer Shehiri, Torbury
| subdivision_type1 = Country | subdivision_name1 = Torbury | subdivision_type2 = Circuit | subdivision_name2 = Torton-Do | established_title = Settled | established_date = 177 BCE | established_title1 = Torbury administration | established_date1 = 29 March 1942 | image_skyline = Qeshqer Fort.jpg | image_caption = Qeshqer Walled Fort, Otto East Turkestan Empire fortification at the southern limits of the shehiri | cantonese = 62 (1.3%) | english = 148 (3.1%) | putonghua = 408 (8.5%) | uyghur = 4 169 (87.1%) | elevation_min_m = 227.5 | elevation_m = 290.6 | elevation_max_m = 383.9 | population_total = 4787 | population_as_of = January 2013 | population_est = 4800 | pop_est_as_of = 2013 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_rank = 17th in Torbury | footnotes = Disputed territory with the Otto East Turkestan Empire }} Qeshqer Shehiri (pronounced as KESH-ker Sha-HEE-ree, English Transliteration: Kashgar, sometimes as Dhia or Diah, or the colonial name of Torby; Traditional Chinese: 喀什市; Uyghur: قەشقەر) is a city (shehiri) controlled by the Free State of Torbury. Located 170-km south of Torton, the shehiri is in dispute with the neighbouring Turkestan territory of Otto East Turkestan Empire. However, this territory is currently administered by the Torbury Free State. Located in the Torton-Do circuit, the shehiri is designated as a "Third-Line Town" (Traditional Chinese: 第三綫市鎮). As an area of political instability, the Armed Forces of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas (NAFB Torbury South; Torbury Garrison) has stationed a barrack (Torby Barrack) in the area, just north of the Dhia Qeshqer Airfield. History Traditionally an area of Uyghur settlement, the military forces of the Torbury Free State has occupied the area in 1942 to defend invading Japanese forces. The army of Torbury Free State has not retreated since. The demarcation line that Torbury Free State claims is just south of the shehiri, while the neighbouring Otto East Turkestan Empire claims the shehiri, and the portion of Torbury-administered area up to the southern limits of the Township of Ashden. Public Transportation Since the area is controlled by the Free State of Torbury, public transit is offered by the Human Transit Corporation. The Qeshqer Camello Bus (resembling to that of in Cuba) is unique to the shehiri. The Camello bus operates every 1 hour, connecting most habited parts of the shehiri to the Dhia Qeshqer Airfield, where flights to other destinations in the Free State of Torbury is offered. Demographics The shehiri is a hub of the Uyghur language and culture. Historically, over 90% of the population has been Uyghur. However, recently, there is a massive flood of immigrated Mandarin population, which is seen by some of the locals, an attempt to assimilate the local population into the Mandarin population. It is alleged that the increase of Mandarin population is due to the special identity of the shehiri, as an international port of trading between the Free State of Torbury and East Turkestan Otto Empire. This unnatural increase in population has also sparked off many violences and protests in the area. The growth in population of the shehiri is rather slow compared to the rest of the Free State. Most of the increase of population owes to the incoming immigrated population, as the natural population increase rate in the area has been in the negative area since 2007. As of January 2013, the population of the shehiri is 4 787, which is a 15% increase par annum since 2010. In 2013, the Uyghur population, for the first time, has gone below 90%. Mandarin population, in the same period of time, has nearly quadrupled. Qeshqer Shehiri Territory Problem Municipal services are effectively governed and operated by the Free State of Torbury currently. Since Otto East Turkestan Empire is a kingdom direct-controlled territory, the empire does not have rights to negotiate land exchange terms with the Free State of Torbury, an autonomous country of the kingdom. The empire must conferred upon the kingdom and with the king's permission to negotiate. The king has not announced any opinions about the Qeshqer Territory Problem (Traditional Chinese: 喀什地區問題). To better govern the area and to reduce frequent violences in the area, the Free State claims to continue to give higher self rule and autonomy within the Free State. In addition, the town has renamed from its 1942-colonial name "Town of Torby" to "Town of Dhia" in 2006, to reflect the respect of the local culture. This was further amended to "Qeshqer" or "Kashgar" ("Qeshqer" appears in official documents) in 2010, a more traditional name for the region, with the town's official status changed to a "Shehiri", the only municipality in the Free State with such status. The Uyghur language is also recognized as a co-official language in the shehiri, alongside with Cantonese (Traditional Chinese) and English, beginning 2011. Violence and Protests The locals view the governance of the Free State of Torbury as an act of colonialism, like Hokoe under Cosmoplay Region. They strive for self-governance and/or merge with the existing Otto East Turkestan Empire, a special area in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas with the same cultural background. As a result, sporadic violence break out from time to time, usually due to Torbury's police and resident's arguments. Recently, on 11 June 2012, a self-bombing occurred outside Qeshqer Shehiri Municipal Offices and a busy area, causing 13 deaths and 17 injuries. An annual protest occurs on 29 March, the anniversary of Torbury's occupation, in which over thousands would attend. Attractions * Qeshqer Walled Fort * Qeshqer Al-Mohammed Mosque Category:Free State of Torbury